Plan Alphabet
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: This times mission is about: Shade lying about his 'girlfriend' to the WHOLE school, now he's trying to find his 'perfect girl'. There are so many girls out there, but he's way to picky. But there's a girl right in front of him that's the perfect girl, but nooo, he doesn't want her to be his 'girl'.


**Plan: "Alphabet"**

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't been here on fanfiction anymore **

**#Sadness, Sadness everywhere…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself.**

* * *

**Plan: Anonymous**

" Shade-sama! Shade-sama! Please marry me! Please marry!" Fangirls surrounding the popular guys at the school gate, squealed and yelled.

Shade growled at them㈐2, he wanted all of them away. But the growling didn't make them go away, no, the opposite happened.

They stayed and squealed even more! " Kyaaa!~Shade-sama is mad! He's even cuter when he's mad!"

㈐2Shade really hates it when someone calls him 'Cute' sounds so, unmanly. Bright who is also one of the popular guys sweat-dropped.

He whispered to Shade's ear: " Why don't you tell them that you someone you like, and won't look at anyone else?"

When Bright leaned in to whisper to Shade, girls squalled more! "BL! BL" They yelled out and blushed!

When Bright finished whispering he stood back up " Listen up everyone-" Shade stared " I'm sorry to turn you all down, but I already have a lovely person I my life."

The girls stopped squealing and screaming and whispers could be heard around the school gates.

"What's she like!?" Someone yelled, as if on cue everyone turned their heads to Shade.

Shade froze a little but calmly explained his 'Dream' girl: "W-well, she's cute but she doesn't like wearing 'girly' clothing, funny, always very happy, loves uhh-" He stopped, but then noticed someone eating a lollipop " She loves candy, she's also really sportive, she's the kindest girl I've ever met, she's very clumsy, and she likes to play video games, she's a little of the nerdy-geek side, she isn't a super model, but to me, she's the perfect girl."

Shade then proudly looked around; everyone had his or her mouth wide open. "Whoa, Shade, she sounds… Great." Bright said, even though he knows he's just making that up.

The fangirls also had gotten quiet, they glanced at each other. " She sounds like the perfect girlfriend, Shade. You'll be very happy with her.. Could be please meet Shade-sama's queen!?" One of the fangirls said, which everyone agreed to.

Shade shrugged but eventually agreed: " Well, I guess so. But my girl is very busy with club activities at her school."

The people who were surrounding Bright and Shade then 'whoohoo'-ed.

**Later that day~ **

" Shit! Bright, how the f*ck am I going to find that kind of girl?!" Shade yelled through his IPhone.

' Well, I don't know Shade. You were the one who made that up.. Maybe you should ask Rein?' Bright said through the other line.

" But she's a f*cking supermodel, Bright! I told everyone that she wasn't a model!"

' Sorry dude, but I don't know, I mean: _You wouldn't want me to dress up like your dream girl, do you?_' Bright joked.

"…"

'H-hey, why are you being quiet?' Bright.

" Bright, come to my home now, asap!" Shade yelled and hangs up.

**A few minutes later~**

Bright's now by Shade's home, and not happy at all.

" Well Bright-kun, I never knew you would look this good, _with my clothes on_…" Milkey – Shade's younger sister- said as she was fixing Bright's long wig.

Bright didn't look very pleased with this, Shade was holding his laughter…

" I shouldn't have said that earlier, did I?" Bright said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Milkey nodded " You should have kept your mouth..- And done! Now you look like… A girl!" Milkey said.

Bright opened his eyes and looked with horror at himself; he touched the mirror " Is… Is this me?! Milkey, what have you done?!" He cried out.

" Hihi, I made you look _b-e-a-utiful_, Bright-kun! I mean Bianca-chan!" Milkey laughed. Bright growled…

" Now, now Bianca-chan. Let show your beauty to Shade-nii."

Bright did as told and turned around to Shade, and he couldn't keep his laughter. Thus, he ended up rolling on the floor.

" This is not funny, Shade!" Bright yelled at him and tackled Shade. Milkey sweet-dropped and tried to put them apart, no use.

'Ding-Dong!' the doorbell rang, soon followed with the door opening. " Oh, hi there, Altezza and Rein. Come in." An older woman said and closed the door again.

Upstairs, the guys paused. " Which one of you called them in?" Shade asked while he in a headlock of Bright. " Maybe I did, I think so.." Bright said out loud…

Then the tables turned and Bright is now the one who's in a headlock. And then the door to Shade's room had opened.

" Hey guys!-sss, girls?" Altezza said as she looked weirdly at Shade, who's ontop of a 'girl'.

" What's wrong Altezza?... " Someone said behind her, and peeked beside, she gasped " Shade, what are you doing?!"

" Rein!" Shade jumped off of Bright " Nothing! It's not what you're thinking!" Shade said blushing, while he followed Rein's movement.

Who's helping the 'girl' up. " Sorry for his actions, he's a real sweet-heart if you get to know him. Please don't break up with him."

'Doonnggg~'

…. Shade, Milkey and Bright froze to the spot… ' She really believes that he's/ I'm a girl?'

Altezza then shook her head and was back by her senses " Aniki? What are you doing here?" She then said.

" Aniki?" Rein repeated, and then it hit her. " Bright-kun!? Why are you dressed like… A girl!" Rein said surprised and helped Bright up.

" Well-" Bright started, he glanced over at Shade who was signaling him to 'shut-up'.

" I was just trying to help Milkey, since we weirdly enough have the same size of clothes." Bright said and glanced at Milkey who looked bewildered at him.

" Is that true Milkey?" Altezza said with arms crossed. " Uh, yeah it's true. Weird that we have the same size, right?"

" Right.." Bright said, Altezza and Rein glanced over at the two of them. " Well, I guess, that's true, since Milkey still doesn't have any boobs and Aniki is very skinny. Do you even work out? You're so skinny, and I don't see any six-pack. You should work out more to make a certain girl fall for you." Altezza said while looking at Rein's direction.

" Altezza!" Bright yelled and tackled her " Let's go home!" And opened the door to run downstairs. ….

" Shade-nii, Bright-kun still is wearing my clothes.." Milkey said and sadly pointed at the door. Few minutes later Bright came back.

" People started to look at me, and then I noticed I still was wearing this! Get me out of this, Milkey!" Bright cried out, he also had let go of Altezza.

" Hai, hai, Bright-kun…" Milkey said.

**The following day (which was a Saturday)**

Shade and Bright were hang around in Starry Mall, to find a candidate for Shade's fake dream girl.

" What about her?" Bright suggested as he pointed at a girl with green hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing overly cute clothing.

" Naahh, too… Cute… I told them she's cute, but doesn't like wearing girly clothes." Shade said and looked around for more girls.

" What about her?" Bright suggested again as he pointed to a girl with black loose straight hair and purple eyes, wearing a shirt with ' Hello!' on it, ripped jeans and white sneakers.

" Maybe, but no. She already has a boyfriend.." Shade said as he pointed at a guy with brown hair who's leaning on the girls shoulder and laughing.

" Maybe it's just her male friend?" Bright said, as he watched them, they didn't show any signs of affection.

" Maybe it's her best friend slash boyfriend." Shade said and walked further. Bright rolled his eyes.

" I never knew you were this picky on girlfriends…" He said as he trailed behind Shade.

" Shut up.." Shade said looking back at Bright, not watching what's happing in front of him.

" Look out!" Someone yelled in front of Shade, it was too late for Shade to react and fell on the ground with the person on top of him.

Shade opened his eyes only to look into red ones. It was a girl, who's on top of him.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you; I was looking for the little puppy, Bo. Have you seen one somewhere?" The girl with red eyes and matching red hair in ponytails said.

Shade, who was still on the ground, shook his head: "No, I'm sorry, I didn't see one around here. And umm, people are staring at us, so could you get off me please?"

The girls titled her head in confusion, but then looked at her position and blushed furiously. " I'm so sorry!" She said and got up.

Shade got up on his own. " I am so sorry again! It wasn't my intention to do this, ohh. Lately I'm so busy with _club activities at school_. That's also probably why I'm so confused and dazed lately, it's all the fault of that stupid male _soccer team _that _we (Girls) soccer team_ can't play on the field! Aaahhhh! What am I blabbering about to a stranger! No offence, thought! I'm so _clumsy_; a few minutes ago I almost fell in the fountain because of Bo!" She talks too much, that you could see, but she's very cute that's a fact. Thought, she has no sense of fashion.

This was going on in Shade's head~

'Club Activities at school'

'Soccer team'

'Clumsy'

'Cute'

' Why the f*ck are people still staring?'

' Why was she on top of me?'

' Is this fate? Or is it destiny?'

' I think I found my dream girl!'

" Shade! Yo, Shade? You still here?" Bright shook Shade awake.

" Uh-oh? Where is she?!" Shade said as he noticed he was sitting on a bench.

" That red haired girl? Another girl with orange hair took her away before she could apologize again. She's cute, funny and really pure."

" I know, did you got her name?"

" Nope, sorry man."

" Damnit…

" Why?"

" She perfect, she's the dream girl that I've been looking for since forever!" Shade said and proudly looked into space.

"…." Bright rolled his eyes at Shade, he then patted his back " Okay mister, let's go home for now. It's getting pretty late.."

" What late? It's 14:36 pm, last time I looked." Shade said. Bright sighed " Last time you looked. It's half past 8, Shade. You were so focussed on finding the 'perfect' girl that you haven't been looking at the time."

" Ugh, fine.." He said and walked to the exit of the mall.

* * *

**Hi! Guys! How you doing? Hope you liked this first chapter of my new story ' Plan Alphabet!' **

**You know that I'm a slow updater and writer, but I do still hope that you're going to following to see any update. **

**See you guys next time! **

**Review , follow and favourite, maybe? :3**


End file.
